Their Senior Year
by TaileaLightwoodHerondale
Summary: One night. One party. It can change everything. How did Alec survive his senior year? Read to find out. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, CASSIE CLARE DOES. I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys, this is my first fanfic….ever. I really hope you guys like it. I also wanted to say big, huge thanks to Peoplelikeus13, this story wouldn't have happened if she didn't give me the confidence to write a story. Anyway….on with the story!**

**Chapter 1- My life**

I'm walking down the hall with my head down, hoping no one notices me. It's my least favorite time of the day… lunch. I'm walking with my younger siblings, Jace and Izzy. They're talking about some party that I am definitely not going to. Iz-

"Right Alec?" my sister asks clearly aggravated.

"Huh? What? Um, yeah," I say.

"See, Jace! Alec will go to Magnus' party!" Izzy said extremely too loud.

"What?! NO! I will definitely not go to Magnus' party!" I screamed, making everyone in the hall look at me. Oh, great…attention.

"But you just said you would!" exclaimed Izzy.

"I wasn't even paying attention! I just said yes because I panicked!" I replied.

"Iz you know that he's been my crush since sophomore year." I said in a hushed voice.

"I know, Alec, but maybe you can make a move on him this time," she responded, also in a hushed voice. And with that comment, I could feel my face getting redder then a tomato.

We finally got into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table with Jace's girlfriend, Clary Morgenstern. There's also Izzy's boyfriend and also Clary's best friend, Simon Lewis. Then there's Jonathan and Sebastian Morgenstern, Clary's twin brothers.

"I don't care Alec you just said yes, so you're going!" Izzy yelled back at me once we were sitting.

**Jace's POV**

"What are they arguing about now?" my beautiful girlfriend asks.

"Izzy wants Alec to go to Magnus' party." Jace quickly explains lifting up one shoulder.

"Oh yeah I heard it's supposed to be amazing tonight," Clary added.

"Will you go with me to the party?" Jace asked, "I'll pick you up if you need a ride."

Clary smiled at him. "Yeah, sure I'll go," she responded.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7," Jace said. Happiness clearly showing on his face as he smiles brightly at Clary, then leans down to kiss her softly.

"Jace you do realize that _both _of Clary's older brothers are right in front of you right?" Simon butts in.

"Yes, Rat Face. I do," I spit back as Clary hits my arm for calling Simon Rat Face. Oh well, I'm still going to call him that.

**Alec's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Iz, fine I'll go!" Alec said obviously exasperated.

"Yay! I won!" Izzy yelled.

Then everyone responded in unison, "You always win!"

**PAGE SKIP PAGE SKIP PAGE SKIP!**

Finally lunch ended and I got to get away from my siblings. I got to my next class and found the one and only…..Magnus Bane. I pull my hood up over my head and walk to the back of the class. When I sit down I notice Magnus glancing over my way. _Alec you're imagining things!_ I yell at myself. Finally Ms. Gray comes in and we start class. Ms. Gray was talking about World War 1 when I felt my eyes getting heavy….

"Alec, Alec…..ALEC!" I hear someone shout at me.

"Huh, what?" I respond groggily. My eyes finally focused and I was completely shocked to see Magnus standing in front of me.

I panicked, yet again that day and fell out of my chair.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Magnus said. With his hand outstretched for me.

I took his hand, but completely regretted it because I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato at this moment. "No…um…it's ok I just….um I panicked…and um yeah," I managed to stutter out. _Wow Alec, smooth._ I think to myself.

Then Magnus started chuckling, and let me just say, it was _adorable_. His eyes squint a little, his shoulders slightly shake, and his smile….oh by the angel, his smile was the best smile in the whole world. No one's can top his. "You're cute," Magnus said cutting off my train of thought.

"Um….thanks?" I questioned, still blushing.

"Aww your blush is just too cute! You're Izzy and Jace's older brother right?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, Izzy told me that you were having a party….and she's dragging me to it. Not! That I don't want to go…it's just….um I'm not a um…party person," I said randomly.

"Oh cool! Well we have about three minutes to get to our next class, so I guess I'll see you tonight," he responded calmly.

Unlike Magnus, I stuttered over my words as I said, "Um…uh, yeah. Sure." This is going to be one "fun" night…

Finally school ended and now I'm waiting for Izzy and Jace. I hate when they take a million years to get to the car. I'm about to go look for them until I see Izzy dragging Jace away from Clary.

"Jace come on! I need to get ready for Magnus' party!" Izzy yells at my younger brother.

"Ugh, why does it always take you 4 hours to get ready for some fucking party?" Jace yells back.

Izzy stops in her tracks, turns around to look at Jace and says, "Some fucking party? This is Magnus Bane's party we are talking about! His parties' are legendary!"

"Okay, Iz can you please argue in the car? We need to get home," I ask her, because I actually want to go to this party…..

"OMG does Alexander Gideon Lightwood actually want to go to a party?" she asks sounding extremely surprised.

"Yes, so get in the car or I'm not taking you" I threatened.

"Fine, fine I'm getting in," Iz says as she opens the door.

**Izzy's POV**

My big bro wants to go to a party….I never thought this moment would ever exist! I'm going to pick his outfit, because if I don't he is going to dress in jeans and a sweater. Let's just say Alec's a fashion disaster. Magnus is going to love him after this party….I just know it.

"Hey, Alec?" I say to get his attention.

"Yes, Iz?" he responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm picking your outfit for the party." I stated.

"What? No, no, no. Never," he said quickly. I gave him the puppy eyes that I've used since I was 4 in the rear view mirror.

"Please Alec," I begged. I could hear him mumble to himself not to look at my eyes.

"Agh, I hate those puppy eyes. They get me every time," he told himself.

"So….is that a yes?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

He sighed before he said, "Yeah." _Yes! I always win,_ I thought.

**AN- So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you thought. Do I need to fix anything or is it good? Please review or PM me if you have anything to tell me. :) Love, TLH (Kisses from Magnus)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! I know it took a while, but I have homework, band, volleyball, and many other things. So I think I'm only going to be able to update every week or week and a half. Volleyball season is almost over for me but I might be doing basketball so….. I don't know. Just hang in there. Oh and thank you for getting me 59 views! Please spread the word! On with the 2****nd**** chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

**Alec's POV**

When we got home I raced upstairs into my room and locked the door. I need at least an hour by myself, before Izzy comes and try's to kill me with skinny jeans and a skin-tight shirt. I go and sit at my desk so I can start homework. Writing, my favorite. I've always loved writing; it gives me a special feeling. Like I control the world. I feel free when I'm writing. I wait until inspiration hits me….

As _I walked into the creepy hotel I could hear the cackles of vampires. I keep telling myself to stay cool until one jumped in front of me. I then screamed and jumped back. _

"_What's your name beautiful?" He asked me with his rotten breath blowing in my face._

I jumped as I heard Izzy yelling at me to open my door so that she could give me my outfit….wait, she planned this already?! Ugh, well what do I expect from Izzy?

"Ok! Hold on!" I yelled back, as I started putting my homework in my backpack. I went over to the door to open the door. And there stood a very irritated Izzy, with one hand on her hip and the other holding a Macy's bag….by the Angel help me.

"How come you never pick Jace's outfits out?" I ask her.

"Because Jace can actually pick out _good_ party outfits, not ripped jeans and a sweater," She responded, like it was obvious. Then again….yeah it was obvious. Jace never wears sweaters unless he's lazy or if he's at home. Izzy calls me the fashion disaster of the family. It hurt at first, but now I'm used to it.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I responded with a sigh. As she squealed and started to pour the clothes all over my bed. I saw four skin-tight shirts, five pairs of skinny jeans, and two pairs of new combat boots.

"Oh come on, Iz, I can't even wear my own combat boots?" I groaned.

"Nope!" She said, "Okay, so I bought a blue shirt's to match your eyes, but I didn't know which shade would go better. So got try them on one by one and come show me." I walked into my bathroom with the shirts and put one on. _I. Can't. Breath. _I thought to myself. As I walked out Izzy made a disgusted face, thank the Angel.

"Eww, that shade is so not your color, go change," She said with disgust. So I went to go try on another one. It's kind of a baby blue one, and not as tight. I like it. So, I go out of the bathroom for my sister can examine me.

"Aww, Alec this looks so cute on you!" She said, "But go try on the other ones so I can see which one I like best." I groan loudly as I went into the bath room yet again. The next one is a navy blue shirt, which is tight but not too tight. I like this one too….. I walk out of the bathroom and Izzy squeals.

"Yes! This is definitely the one!" She says jumping up and down, "Ok if you're going to wear that shirt then…..where the black jeans." I go put on the jeans and look at myself in the mirror. _Wow I actually look good_ I think to myself. The navy blue shirt makes my eyes pop out and it shows my muscles more.

"Thanks, Iz. I look great," I say to my baby sister.

"No problem, Ally," Iz says using her nickname for me when she was 5.

"Oh by the Angel, Iz, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I ask. She just giggles. Oh, well. Time to go to a party.

* * *

><p>When we get there my jaw is on the floor. His house is fucking huge! There are at least 500 people in there. I slowly walk in and again I'm shocked. There are strobe lights, a dance floor, and a bar. I look to my left to find Izzy gone. Great, I'm going to find my way through this house alone. I start walking until someone bumps into me, and I'm about to say something until I see that it's Magnus.<p>

"Hey! You came!" He yells over the booming music.

"Yeah! Where's your bathroom?" I also yell so he can hear me over the music.

"Oh, here I'll show you the bathroom upstairs, I have no doubt there's already people in there," He says while walking upstairs. _People? Like…ohhhhh. Gross. _I thought.

"Here we are," He said when we got to the bathroom. "Do you need me to wait here so that you don't get lost come back down?" He asked.

"Please? That would be great," I say. _Whoa, I haven't stuttered once. This is going to be a good night. _I thought.

"Yeah, sure," He says with that beautiful smile of his. I walk into the bathroom and stop dead in my tracks. Even his bathroom is amazing! With beautiful shower curtains and a very organized stack of towels like the ones in hotels. I go up to the sink to splash water on my face. When I'm done Magnus is standing there examining his nails and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, do you have a library?" I ask randomly.

"Um…yeah why?" He asked.

"As I said earlier I'm not a party person so, I was wondering if I could just hangout in your library," I said with my head down.

"Um…sure. Follow me," He replied hesitantly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

When we got there he asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here alone? I mean I could stay in here with you if you want."

"No, I don't want to keep you from your party," I said.

"I have party's a lot….I could skip out on this one," He says, obviously trying to convince me to let him stay."

I sigh and say, "If you really want to ha-"I'm cut off when I hear yelling. I run out to see what's going on.

**Magnus' POV **

He sighs and says, "If you really want to ha-"He cuts off and then I hear yelling. We both run out of the library and follow the sound of yelling. When I get to the bar I see Ragnor yelling at…Jace? I get through the crowd and ask them what was going on.

"This piece of shit poured his drink on me!" Rag said.

"It was an accident!" Jace yelled.

"Jace we all fucking know that it was not a damn accident," I was surprised to see that it was Alec who said that. "Come on, Jace. We're going home," He said. I walked up to Alec, and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the crowd.

"Will you come back? It's only 8," I ask, not wanting the blue eyed angel to leave yet.

"I will to come and pick Izzy up. Why?" He asked.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered. I saw a blush come onto his face.

"Um….yeah, sure I'll come back after I drop Jace off," He said with a slight smile.

"Ok, see you soon," I said.

"See ya," He responded.

**Alec's POV**

"Come on, Jace. Let's go," I said.

"How come Izzy doesn't have to come home?" Jace said with anger hinted in his voice.

"Because she didn't pour her fucking drink on someone!" I yelled, walking to the car. I unlocked my car and got in. I finally see Jace coming and I start the car. When he gets into the car I drive home. The car ride is silent, even the radio is turned off. When we got home Jace got out of the car, as I sat there waiting for him to get into the house.

"Aren't you coming Alec?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm going back," I replied. With that he groaned.

"You're gonna leave me here all alone?" He complained.

"Yep!" I said as I backed out of the driveway and left.

* * *

><p>When I got there it looked like even more people came. I also noticed someone sitting on the steps. I stopped the car and got out. I walked up to the person to realize that it was Magnus.<p>

"Magnus? What are you doing?" I asked. His head shot up when I said his name.

"Alec? Oh my gosh I thought you weren't coming back," He said getting up to pull me up into a hug. I froze. _Magnus Bane_ _is hugging me. Oh my gosh. _I thought. I'm so glad it's late at night because I'm pretty sure I'm as red as Clary's hair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't…I mean…well," He stuttered.

"It's ok Magnus," I said grabbing his hand and lead him to the library. _Where the hell is my confidence coming from?! _I thought.

"Alec?" I heard Magnus' quiet voice when we got to the library.

"Yeah Magnus?" I asked.

"I know we only just met today, but it's felt like forever," Magnus said.

I gulped. "Yeah, and?" I asked.

"Willyougooutwithme?" He said so fast that all I heard was "will".

"Magnus, slow down," I said.

He took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me?"

"Uh…I um….I- I m-mean…." I stuttered.

"Look, if you want to wait then I understand," He said.

"Yeah, I honestly want to get to know you better," I said.

"Ok, well will you at least dance with me?" He asked, "One song, I promise…..unless you want to dance some more after…" He smirked.

"Sure," I said as he lead me to the dance floor. "I'm just warning you now that I can't dance," I said laughing.

"Don't worry I'll lead you," He said as I rolled my eyes at him. He just laughed, that beautiful laugh of his.

* * *

><p>When we got to the dance floor I saw Izzy with Simon. I would've yelled at them if Magnus hadn't pulled me away from them.<p>

"I have to stop Iz and Simon!" I yelled.

"No, you have to dance with me," Magnus said. I groaned, but started dancing with him anyway. We've been dancing for only five minutes ,and I'm already sweating from other people's body heat.

"How do you do this Mags?" I asked.

"Mags? Anyway, I just get lost in the music," He replied. Ok, I can do that. I close my eyes and almost instantly I got lost in the music.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes almost half of the people were gone.<p>

"Magnus how long were we dancing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, about 3 hours," He says like it was no big deal.

"3 hours? Mags! I need to get home!" I said. "Where is Isabelle?"

"Simon took her home. She said she didn't want to ruin the fun you were having," He replied.

"Of course," I said. Leave it to Iz to leave her brother alone at a party. "Look, Magnus I had fun, but I really need to get home," I said.

"Ok, well let me walk you to your car," He said. We walked to my car in silence until he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, history," I said.

"Good-bye, Alexander," He said.

"Good-bye, Magnus," I said as I got into my car. When I backed out of his driveway I saw him waving at me, so of course I waved back. Tonight would definitely be a night to remember.

**A/N- So that was the 2****nd**** chapter. Tell me what you thought! PM me or review! Thanks to my 4 followers, and 2 favoriters (that's not a real word but oh well. :/) Kisses from Simon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been really busy lately, I'm really sorry. Something really exciting happens in this chapter so I hope you like it. Um…so I've been thinking and I'm sure if I want to continue this story. It just doesn't seem, unique to me. Tell me in the reviews about what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's POV**

When I got home I was immediately overwhelmed with questions, from Izzy of course.

"OMG Did Magnus ask you out? Did you guys kiss? Tell me everything!" She asked extremely fast for one human being.

"Izzy, chill. All we did was get to know each other and talk in his library until he begged me to go dance with him," I told her with a simple shrug.

"Just hung out? Why don't I believe that?" She responded with sass in her tone and a hand on her hip. _Because that's not all that happened…_I thought to myself.

"I don't know, Iz. Maybe it's because you expect more for Magnus?" I asked.

"You're blushing Ally. I know something's up," She said with a straight face.

"Fine, there's more to it, but you have to promise not to freak out," I told her cautiously.

"No can do, big bro. Well, no promises at least," She said, the last part mainly to herself.

I explained to her about what happened and how Magnus asked me out, and how I declined.

"You rejected him? Ally! He's been your crush since sophomore freaking year! Why did you reject him?" She yelled at me. Good thing Mom and Dad aren't here….oh, shit. Max is sleeping!

"Izzy! Max is sleeping!" I whisper-yelled at her. **(That might not be spelt right sorry.)**

"Oh, shoot I forgot. Sorry, Alec," She apologized.

"It's ok, I'm going to go check on him," I said as I walked up the stairs, to his room.As I walked in I saw Jace already there to tell him to go back to bed.

"Hey Alec," They both said in unison.

"Hey boys, sorry Izzy is freaking out again," I told them.

"It's ok, what about this time?" Max asked.

"My love life, as usual," I said walking over to his bed. I sat at the edge of his race car bed. He's ten, yet he still has a race car bed, I don't get it. "How was my favorite brother's day today?" I asked.

"It was great! I played with Kylie all day today! She's so cool!" He responded with his brown eyes poking out of his face. Kylie was his crush, aka Clary's sister. It was cute when he talked about her.

"Oh yeah? Have you asked her out yet?" Jace asked.

"No! I don't like her! She's my best friend!" Max practically yelled.

"That's not what you told me Maxwell," Izzy said from behind me. At that Max's face turned red.

"Shut up, Izzy," He said under his breath.

"You said she has the most beautiful green eyes, and amazing blonde, almost white hair," She added.

**Max's POV**

I'm going to kill Izzy. She just spilled my biggest secret! Jace and Alec are just chuckling at my embarrassment.

"Ok, fine. I do have a crush on her, a huge crush on her, but Jace please don't tell Clary," I begged Jace.

"I won't buddy, but I will say this. Why don't you ask her out?" Jace asked me, "Clary told me that Kylie has a huge crush on you too. " That got me excited and more confident.

"Seriously?" I asked Jace.

"Yup!" He responded. As I looked around I found everyone staring at me. I felt my face getting really hot; I get really embarrassed easily like Alec.

"Should I really ask her out guys?" I asked my older siblings. They all nodded. "Ok, I'll ask her out tomorrow," I said. They all cheered.

"Ok get to sleep, its 11:30 and you have a big day tomorrow mister," Alec said.

My older siblings started leaving my room until I said, "Hey, Alec?"

"Yeah, Max," He responded.

"If Kylie says yes tomorrow….can I invite her over?" I asked.

"Sure Max, but make sure Jocelyn approves ok?" He says.

"Ok Alec, thanks," I said giving him a smile. He gave me a smile back and came to kiss me on the forehead and saying goodnight.

**Alec's POV**

"He's growing up too fast," Izzy said as she wiped away a fake tear.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like just yesterday I was teaching him how to ride a bike," Jace said smiling.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow morning guys? I'm exhausted," I said with a yawn.

"Hmm I wonder why," Izzy said dripping in sarcasm.

"Shut up, Iz. Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow," I snapped.

"Sorry Alec, I didn't realize how tired you were. Goodnight," She said. She came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Iz,"I responded with a sigh.

"Night, Alec," Jace said. He came over to me to pat me on the shoulder.

We all went to our rooms to get some shut eye.

**Time skip**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. My little brother is growing up and I can actually talk to Magnus without being _as awkward_ as I used to be. I went down stair to cook breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. It seems like a lot, but not for this family. The first one down was….Jace? Max is always the first one down, never fails….until now I guess.

"Where's Max?" I asked Jace.

"Well, according to Izzy he's picking out the perfect outfit,"Jace responded. Wow, Max really likes Kylie.

Then I heard Izzy upstairs saying, "Who's ready for the most handsome boy in the house?" Jace and I both raised our hands.

"Ok, then put your hands together for MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD!" She announced. We clapped and chanted his name as he came down the stairs. I was amazed. His hair wasn't as crazy as it usually is, and he was actually wearing his contacts that Izzy got for him. He actually looks really handsome.

"Kylie is so going to say yes," Jace said.

"You really think so?" Max said with a huge smile on his face.

"I know so," I said giving him a big hug.

"I'm so nervous and excited, but more nervous than excited," He said with a scared face.

"I know, Max. The Morgenstern's are hard to ask out, mainly because you don't know what they'll do, but you can do it Max," Jace told him, "Oh, and don't break her heart. Unless you want the twins after you."

"Wow Jace, thanks!" Max sarcastically.

"Welcome!" Jace said proudly.

"Come on guys; eat your breakfast," I said, "Max you have 10 minutes to eat and get all of your stuff ready if you want to catch up with Kylie on the bus." I probably shouldn't have said that, because now he is shoving his food into his mouth.

"Max, slow down! You're going to choke!" Izzy told him. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the front door.

"Bye guys! I'll see you guys later! Thanks for breakfast Alec!" Max yelled. We all yelled bye back. I went to go change, but I didn't feel like wearing sweats today….

"IZZY! I NEED YOU!" I yelled.

"Jeez, what is it Alec?" She said obviously annoyed.

"Can you help me pick out my outfit?" I asked her quietly. She was shell shocked.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Um…yeah," I responded. That's all she needed. She started digging into my closet then groaned unsatisfyingly. She went to Jace's room and came back with clothes in her hands, and shoved them into mine. I put the clothes on without even looking at it. When I was finally done I saw that Iz gave me some black skinny jeans and a white skin-tight shirt. I looked good….

"Thanks, Iz," I said.

"No problem, anytime. Seriously, _anytime_," she said.

"Ok. Jace get your stuff! It's time to go!" I yelled.

"Ok hold on let me get my backpack and jacket!" He hollered back.

"Oh, wait Alec. I got you something," said Izzy. She went upstairs into her room and came back with a leather jacket.

"By the Angel, thanks Iz," I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, big Bro. I just thought about how you do so much for us, so I wanted to thank you," she said with a big smile, "Jace let's go! I'm not going to be late because of you!"

Izzy and I got into the car, waiting for Jace. 5 minutes later Jace finally got into the car and we were off.

**Time skip**

As I was walking toward the school someone tackled me to the ground. I turned around to see Magnus on top of me. I felt my face go red. His hair was down and he has no glitter on.

"H-hey Ma-Magnus," I managed to sputter out. He got up and then helped me up.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. Just to hang out and get to know each other better," He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I really want to, but I can't. My little brother might bring his new girlfriend over and I have to cook," I told him as I watched his smile drop.

"Oh….well, can I come over?" He asked.

"Sure! I'm pretty sure I have enough food for you to join us," I said. His smile came back onto his face.

"Yay! Ok well we need to get to class, so see you at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" I shyly asked.

"Sure! See you then," He said while walking to his class. Today is going to be a good day.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like Max? If I continue this story then the next chapter will mainly be about how Max asks Kylie out. REVIEW! :D**


End file.
